yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Trump Card
were the early usage of Spirits and can be argued to be the equivalent of a Mankai in the Anno Domini Era since the girls also imbue an inhuman power into their bodies. They were implemented into the first ever version of the Yusha System. However, the miasma build up from using a trump card too many times can have a physical and a mental kickback, maybe even costing one's life. Due to this, trump cards were scrapped from the system but reintroduced to be creatures materializing out of the body or otherwise known as fairies or spirit. Concept The Trump Cards were based on historical figures or mythical creatures, the ability it imbues is based on stories about that figure most likely. Like Nogi Wakaba's, Yoshitsune, he outmaneuvered his enemies by leaping over eight boats and her trump card gives her great agility and many sword techniques. In the game, Hanayui no Kirameki, the Yuusha system was updated to its Divine Era version, so the trump cards were made into fairies or spirits. Even though, some trump cards are based on heroes, there is also myths of the hero becoming a vengeful spirit, this was mentioned in chapter 13 of Nogi Wakaba is a Hero, as Yoshitsune was renowned a hero but he also was mythed to become a vengeful spirit and curse his brother Yoritomo to death. List of Known Trump Cards Nogi Wakaba * Minamoto-no-Yoshitsune (源義経) - Grants her a scarf, enhanced agility, various sword techniques and the ability to fly. * Daitengu (大天狗) - Grants her a lavender robe and many decoration bells, along with a pair of black wings and the ability to create and control fire. Koori Chikage * Shichinin Misaki (七人ミサキ) - Grants her a white cloak and seven vengeful spirits, she cannot be killed unless all seven are killed at once. Iyojima Anzu * Yukijoro (雪女郎) - Grants her ice-based abilities, such as invoking large blizzards strong enough to freeze enemies in seconds and shoot freezing balls of cold. Doi Tamako * Wan Yuudou (輪入道) - Enlarges her shield to the points the girls can all stand on it with room to spare. Once thrown, Tamako can control it without having to use the string. When wanted, it will spew fire. When activated, Tamako's outfit changes to a kimono similar to Mankai, and a large gold ring surrounding her neck. Two long ribbons extend from a place on her chest. Takashima Yuna * Ichimokuren (一目連) - Invokes a storm spirit to unleash a thousand-fold flurry of punches, said to have the destructive power of a thousand nuclear bombs. * Shuten-Douji (酒呑童子) - Her gauntlets grow to a tremendous size and for two horns to sprout from Yuna's head along with a red chin-piece. Using its power grants Yuna godlike strength. Trivia * The names of all the trump cards have been censored in documents recording them by the Taisha. * The Shichinin Misaki means "7-person misaki", they are a collection of seven spirits in mythology and once one of the misaki possesses a human, the person who was possessed will get a high fever and die while the misaki will be able to rest in peace, the human will become one of the misaki, hence the nature of Chikage's trump card. * A Wan Yuudou is a fire wheel youkai in mythology, hence Tamako's shield and ability to spew out fire. * A yukijoro is translated into "snow hooker", but other Japanese words describing youkai with yuki imply it is a snow woman, hence Anzu's ability to control ice attacks in her trump card. * Yoshitsune was in the care of Kurama Temple at age 10 in stories, this is very likely why Wakaba's second trump card is Daitengu, also this is probably why her family chose a kurama tengu for Nogi Sonoko's first fairy. * In Episode 5 of the Yuki Yuna is a Hero Anime, Inubouzaki Fu activates Mankai and mentions it's the "hero's trump card". This may have been the initial basis for Trump Cards in Nogi Wakaba is a Hero. Gallery Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 4.56.52 PM.png|Yuna using Ichimokuren Kakusei - (1) Takashima Yuuna.png TakaYuu - Ichimokuren.gif Screen Shot 2016-11-07 at 1.26.58 PM.png|Yuna using Shuuten-Douji Screen Shot 2016-11-07 at 1.30.26 PM.png|Shichinin Misaki's seven vengeful spirits. Screen Shot 2017-04-01 at 7.37.49 PM.png|Wakaba's Daitengu 1412 uby4xje9ce.jpeg|Wakaba's Yoshitsune Kakusei - Nogi Wakaba - Yoshitsune.png Nogi Wakaba - Yoshitsune.gif 1521 wrzifxjx61.jpeg|Tamako's Wan Yuudou 00013.jpg|Anzu's Yukijoro Yoshitsune.png|Spirit version of Yoshitsune Daitengu.png|Spirit Version of Daitengu Ichimokuren.png|Spirit Version of Ichimokuren Shutendoji.png|Spirit version of Shuten-Douji Wanyuudou.png|Spirit version of Wan Yuudou Yukijoro.png|Spirit version of Yukijoro Shinchininmisaki.png|Spirit version of Shichinin Misaki Bc8236b5-41b0-4fb1-b583-9f05f4a3a1f1.png|Chibi artstyle (Ichimokuren, Shichinin Misaki, Yoshitsune, Wan Yuudou, Yukijoro) faf27a31-def5-44bc-9e11-565668f55653.png|(4-koma artstyle) Shuten-Douji, Daitengu Category:Key Terms Category:Fairies Category:Transformations